My Hero Experiment
by BudBear5110
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at U.A, Izuku, Kacchan, kirishima and todoroki are somehow transported by a villain into a normal looking world but the strange thing is that they were transformed into genetic experiments where they meet a little girl name lilo and her strange looking talking blue dog name Stitch, will they get back home or be stuck as experiments forever.
1. Chapter 1 the pause

**Before the story starts, this is my first fanfic so there may be some mistakes and i hope you enjoy it.**

**_Chapter 1 The Pause_**

* * *

The students of class 1-A were training rescue skills at the USJ. The class was separated into five groups of four, with our group consists of Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima and Shoto Todoroki. The group were stationed at the landslide zone learning how to rescue civilians during an landslide disaster as the "civilians" were human size test dummies.

The first up is Izuku, he activates One for all, he ran to the dummy and grabbed it, once he made contact he lowered his speed so no harm would come to the "civilian", on his way back rocks started to fall as some robots (the one pointers from the entrance exam) pushed them down, he saw this and quickly (as always) form an plan of action.

Izuku quickly and carefully hold onto the dummy and jumped at the rocks he kicked the first rock causing it to launch to the other rock and bouncing it to the next one, Causing a chain reaction launching all the falling rocks back at the robots smashing them to bits, Izuku than ran back to the group very quickly before another surprise attack comes at him.

"That was awesome Midoriya! Shouted Kirishima "the way you kicked those boulders back and destroying all the robots back was awesome!"

"Thanks Kirishima" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand

Izuku walked a corner and carefully placed the dummy on it as a new one was being placed in its place at the end by small robots

"I think I will go nex-" "I WILL GO DAMMIT!" shouted Bakugo interrupting Todoroki

"Uhhh Bakugo dude I think Todoroki should go next" Kirishima said

"WHAT WHY?!"

"Because I asked first" Todoroki said with his calm and cool tone

"a-and he s-said it without s-shouting Kacchan" Izuku said with a nervous tone to it

"CAN IT DEKU, I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU, EVEN YOU HALF FACE!" Shouted Bakugo at everyone with the name calling pointed at Izuku and Todoroki

A long moment of silence filled the group as the others stayed silent as Bakugo huffed and huffed with anger

"_hahahaha oh this so funny" laughed an unknown voice "watching you all fight and insult each other is so hilarious and that long silence made it so unbearable to keep my laughter in hahahaha"_

The group looked around trying to find where that voice was coming from, they looked and looked around them but they couldn't seem them

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT COME OUT BEFORE I WILL EXPLODE YOUR FACE TO HELL!" Shouted Bakugo with the feeling of frustration and anger as explosions were going off in his hands

_"oh look like someone has some spunk in their strength, sadly i cannot show myself but i can show you something else, as it will be the last thing you will see from this world" answered the unknown voice_

On cue as they said their last word a dark blackish blue vortex appeared right under feet causing them to fall into the abyss

The last thing they saw before they black out into the abyss was a shadowy figure over them with a large cheerful grin across their face the vortex closes as everything goes black.

* * *

**(Word count for section is: 624)**

**Thanks for reading the first reading the first chapter,**

**i hope you enjoy the story and just to let you know it may take a while for me to make more chapters so please be patient so have a good day and i will see you later PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2 goodnight sleep

_**Chapter 2 Goodnight Sleep**_

* * *

it was night time when Lilo enters through the door to see Stitch sitting on the couch watching a black and white horror movie about giant man-eating ants, seeing this Lilo remembers that she never have gotten to finish this

"Stitch I never got to finish this, how did you find it anyway?" Lilo said than questioned the blue experiment

Stitch sat up and pulled out an object and gave it to Lilo seeing it was a VHS tape case with a image the image of a giant ant eating a man and women with the title on the top of the case

"Oh I guess you bought it?" Lilo said to Stitch as he stared at the little girl all he did to answer her was a nod

She looked at the case and noticed something weird about it "hey Stitch if you bought it where is the tag where the store beeps it and where is the price tag on it?" Lilo asked stitch

He just stared at Lilo for a long moment of silence, "uh" was all that Stitch said until they heard a loud "_BOOM_" from Jumba's room they both ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Jumba cover in black dust with his goggles on

"cough' 'cough' hahahaha i have done it i had finally created my latest invention hahahahaha- 'Cough' coughed Jumba from all the smog that was all over him

"What did you just finished Jumba?" Lilo asked as Jumba was dusting himself off "Gaba?" Stitch asked as well Jumba just looked at them with smile and grabbed a small size blaster from the desk it look like a normal lazer blaster but with a white ammo tank at the back instead of a green one (imagine the blaster gantu uses but with a white bottle case at the end)

"What is it?" Lilo asked Jumba

"Why little girl this is Jumba's newest invention, Jumba calls it the experiment, dehydration blaster or for short the E.D.B" Jumba answered

Lilo stared at the blaster with a sense of confusion and wonder "how does it work" Lilo questioned

"ha it's very easy little girl, the blaster shoots a special chemical that is liquid so when it hit a target in act's as foam and sticks to them but when it comes in contact with a experiment it encases them in a bubble and than dehydrate the experiment back into an experiment pod for easy transport, mainly use for dangerous experiments that could cause harm on puny humans, hahaha, also fun for water fights" Jumba finished with a giggle and a smile

"woooww when can we use it?" Lilo asked the mad scientist

"In the morning after you get a good night sleep" said Nani as she snuck up on her little sister

"But Nani-" "No 'Nani' OK you need a good night sleep okay?" Nani said as she interrupted Lilo's whining "OK Nani, goodnight Jumba" Lilo said with wave at Jumba, Stitch followed her as Jumba waved back, they got onto the elevator and enter their room, Lilo and Stitch both walked up to their beds and get under their covers

"Goodnight Stitch "Lilo say to her roommate "night Lilo" Stitch replies

as they both fall to sleep a blackish blue portal opens up in the sky as it slowly opens four small spheres in the shape of ping pong balls each one with a unique colour falls from the portal as they fall a symbol was printed of each one on the darkest green one had an 'I', the bright red one as an 'E', the white has a 'S' and the orange has a 'K' while they fall the portal closes and the wind separate the four into different directions awaiting to be activated.

* * *

**(Word count for section is: 624)**

**thanks for reading this new chapter**

**i have a question for you should i will lets the characters (Izuku, Kacchan, kirishima and Todoroki) keep their quirks or have entirely new powers and abilities once they activate i hope to see some replies and some amazing ideas i will see you next.**


	3. Chapter 3 some heroes come to play

**Welcome to chapter 3, the part that will reveal (some of) our heroes new forms and maybe some possible new abilities that could cause some destruction that catches the attention of an evil gerbil and a fish-face dummy**

_**Chapter 3 Some Heroes come out to PLay!**_

* * *

It was a nice and beautiful day for mertle to have her outside tea party at the backyard and her mum was going to set up the best one ever for her and she had done all she needed to do, but all that was missing was a special present for mertle from herself

She was thinking all the possible best gifts he could get her while gardening her flowers until she found a strange red ball in one of them

"_What is this?" _Mrs, Edmonds thought "_is this some sort of fruit"_

Mrs, Edmonds gently picked it up and squeezed the ball seeing and feeling its hard surface, she looked more closely to the ball to see a "E" on it, after a few seconds she realised that she had just found the perfect present for her daughter, she quickly walked inside to wrap it up for mertle.

* * *

In the forest somewhere a green ball rests between some rocks near a pond, resting their as the sun shines on its surface, until a frog came hop and hop near the ball, near its feet there is an "I" on its surface, the frog hops off the rocks and knocks the ball into the water

The ball sinks down the water after a few seconds it starts to glow and floats up to the surface, further up it goes it starts to expand getting bigger and bigger, as reaches the top the sphere pops to reveal a small green furred creature rolled into a ball

It starts to unroll itself and slowly opens it's large eyes, black with a shine of green, two pairs of short arms and one pair of legs with 4 long black claws on its paws and with its feet ending with four digits, green fur all over its body with a lighter shade on its belly and dark green pattern on its back with spikes sprouting out on top, it has a big head, big long ears like rabbits, long antennas sprout long out lengthening his ears that curl inward at the end and a big mouth full of white clean teeth, four freckles making a diamond on both cheeks and a big dark green nose with a ruff of black wildly curled hair on its head and a big green bunny tail (to simplify it, he looks like Stitch but green with curly hair on top, a big bunny tail and long curled antenna)

"Uhhhh...what happened, where am I" the green creature asked itself "uhhh my head hurt, wait I remember we were training at the USJ than a voice was talking to us than we fell into a portal, than I blacked out"

The creature (that we know its Izuku by his hair) stands up and noticing just then something is off with his body he turned around and looked in the water to see his appearance (i had already explained so you can imagine what he looks like), he stared at silence until he screamed as he saw himself

"What happened, why do I look like this?! Why am I a green freaky koala 'huff' 'huff' and why do I have four arms, spikes on my back and antennas?" Izuku questioned as he huffed from the screaming

After training to think this through he realised something or someone or multiple people were missing he turn his around over to the right than to the left over and over again with worried expression on his face more he turned his head the more worried he gotten

"Where is Kacchan, Kirishima and Todoroki" Izuku asked himself "KACCHAN! KIRISHIMA! TODOROKI WHERE ARE YOU!"

As he shouted for their names, he began to run into a direction continuing to shout their names until he finds them or if they find him

* * *

Gantu was resting in his bed as he snores loudly with his eye mask on his face, as he continues to snore they only get louder and louder, the snoring only kept continuing when 625 came into the room with bags under his eyes and a tired and grumpy expression on his face and with his pillow in his hands

"And I thought his all the fat went to his butt" 625 said with a sense of frustration and tiredness in his words

He was about to leave before he was going to through his pillow at the big whale man until the experiment pod container begin to beep

_"Beep...Beep...Beep__" _

"Uh-Uh what going on" Gantu said as he got up and took off his eye mask to see the experiment pod container beeping and 625 near his bed "oh 625, what are you doing in here?" Gantu asked the small yellow experiment

625 just stared at Gantu for a moment "uhhh i was just getting to...wake you up that an experiment activated" 625 said with a big smile on his face putting the pillow behind his back

Gantu just shrugged it and get out of bed and walks to the experiment pod container and press the button "let's see what filthy experiment activated this time" Gantu said as the container calculates

_"Warning experiment- error, error experiment not recognized"_ the experiment pod container responded without showing an holographic image of the experiment

Gantu was confused about this, he did not understand why it couldn't recognised the experiment "Hmm this is new," Gantu said as he was confused

"That never happened before" 625, said with a wondering expression

"I know 625...hmm, maybe it's a glitch," Gantu answered as he tried again

_"Error, Error Experiment unrecognised"_

"Blitznack this stupid thing isn't working at all!" Shouted Gantu furious that the container wasn't working

"Maybe this one is like 627 maybe" 625, asked with his shoulders shrugged

"Maybe but whatever experiment this is, Hamsterveal would want this experiment under his control," Guntu said with a mighty tone

"And could use to actually escape" 625 added

"For once your right" Gantu agreed with the cowardly experiment

Gantu walked into his closet, after a couple of minutes Gantu walked out of the closet in his standard clothing, grab and put his gun in his pocket ready for action, packing it with catching nets and plasma ammo and preparing a containment tube on his back as he's walking to the door, 625 walked up to him stopping him in his tracks

"Hey Gantu do want a sandwich for the trip?" 625 asked

"No I don't want a sandwich...does it have egg salad" Gantu asked

"Sorry buddy we ran out of egg salad but we do have baloney" 625 answered with a baloney sandwich in his hand

"Then no I don't want a sandwich now get out of my way" Gantu said as he shoved 625 out the way as he leaves the ship

"bye Gantu hope you captured this one...heh as if he would actually get one 625 laughed at the fact that Gantu can never get a single experiment

* * *

A senior man was playing a game of golf on an open field only a meter away from the hole using a special golf ball he found that had a letter 'S' on it, he leaned his golf club and hit the ball but the strike was a little too hard as the ball went flying down into the lake causing the pod to activate, a small white and red furred creature walked out of the water and look around his surrounds trying to find out where he was, when he turned around he saw his reflection

he was a furred creature with the left side of his fur being red with his eyes being black with a bluish shine and the right side he was white with his black eyes a greyish shine, has short little arms and legs, small ears with one being white and the other red with short red horns that goes down than curve straight up the head, four digit hoof-like claws on his hand and feet a big black nose and a long red furry tail with a big white patch of fur on the end.

he look at his hands and to his body, he was trying to figure out why his body is like this until out from behind him he turned to see Gantu holding his blaster aiming at his little body

"I got you now you trog" Gantu said to the little experiment

"that's not my name, I am not trog, I am Shoto" said Todoroki with his calm tone at the giant

**I was hoping to instead this chapter a little longer and showcase their abilities but I have to settle with a cliffhanger for now but I promise kacchan and kirishima will be "activated" in the next chapter I thank you for reading to this point and I hope you are patient see ya in the next chapter bye. **


	4. Chapter 4 lets have some comedy

**welcome to chapter 4 and now we go back where we last left off.**

_**Chapter 4 Lets have some comedy**_

* * *

Gantu was aiming his blaster at the white and red furred experiment who he told his name was Todoroki who was staring at him as the blaster was close to his face

"I don't care what your name is you little abomination" Gantu said to Todoroki as his blaster leans in closer to the experiment

"why are you calling me abomination?" Todoroki asked Gantu as he is curious why this giant fish man was calling him first a trog and now an abomination

Gantu just narrow eyes at the half white and red experiment and tighten his grip on his blaster "because you are an illegal genetic experiment," Gantu answered with a stern tone

Todoroki tried to piece together what the big fish head said and came with an easy question that would give him the info he needs "what is an illegal genetic experiment" Todoroki aksed

that question caught Gantu unexpectedly he was so confused _"why doesn't this trog know what he is?" _Gantu thought, he could not understand what is happening right now "Do you even know what you are?"Gantu asked

"no I don't" Todoroki answered single toned

"well I will tell you" Gantu said with an calm and understanding tone "you are an illegal experiment an abomination, a monster created by a scientist known as Dr. Jumba Jookiba, he was an evil mad scientist creating monsters each with their own powers and programming to cause chaos and destruction all over the universe" Gantu told Shoto as he tightens his grip on his blasters trigger

"how many are there?" Todoroki asked Gantu as he sees his grip was tighten

"about 627, but seeing you here probably mean there could be more" Gantu said as he narrowed his eyes "now you know i am going to capture you"

"for who?"

"for a criminal name Dr Jacques von Hamsterveal, where he will use your powers to escape prison and dominate the entire universe"

"well thanks for the info, now I will be going" Todoroki said as he slowly turn and took one step forward until Gantu's blasters front was pressed to the back of his head

"oh no you don't you monster I am going to capture you" Gantu said as he press his blaster harder on the experiments head

Todoroki slowly lifts his right paw, and touch the blaster, he slowly turn his head and stare right into Gantu's eyes "sorry but you won't get me" Todoroki said with a calm and focusing tone

Todoroki activates his quirk and tries to freeze Gantu but the instead of coming from his hands it comes firing out of his mouth freezing and covering, but the ice only coves blaster all to his elbow, Gantu was shock at that moment but Todoroki was seriously confused as why the ice came out of his mouth

Gantu breaks the ice by flexing his arms muscle and blast Todoroki with a energy blast or so he tried, when he click the trigger nothing came out but a muffled sound like 'thud', Gantu was confused

"is it jammed?" Gantu questioned as he looked in the chamber from the front to see something inside, Todoroki took this as a chance to run away quickly to find out and solve why his ice came from his mouth

Gantu shakes his blaster to hear something was in there he empty the blaster to see something fallen out and landed on the ground, he looked down to see a baloney sandwich "a baloney sandwich?...'Grrrr' 625!" Gantu growled as he remember that sandwich eating moron

he quickly reload his blaster with the correct ammo and aim at the white and red furred experiment to see he was gone, he turned his head around trying to found him but to Gantu's dismay he was nowhere to be seen "awww Blitznack" Gantu said as he lowered his head down

* * *

Todoroki ran as fast as his little legs can take him as he was trying to find a place to hide, he tripped on his tail and started to fall and roll as he was rolling, he accidentally put his feet in his mouth and roll into a ball and roll down safely down into the bushes

he unrolled himself trying to figure out what happened

_"did I just put my feet in my mouth and rolled?" _Todoroki thought trying to figure out what happened _"something is very wrong first this body, that fish guy calling me a trog and telling me I am a monster created for chaos and destruction, my quirk coming from my mouth and now me rollin down a hill with my feet in my mouth, I have to find the others maybe they found out how this happened"_

Todoroki gotten up, started to walk slowly through the trees trying to find others, and trying not to be found by Gantu

* * *

Lilo and stitch were sitting on the couch with Pleakley watching a beauty salon add on the television, they were getting bored while Pleakley was enjoying it

the door knocks and Lilo got up to open the door to see Mrs Edmonds at the door

"hello Mrs Edmonds" Lilo said with a wave

"hey Lilo, I came by to see if you wanted to come to Mertle's outside tea party" Mrs Edmond asked with a cheerful personality

"I would like to but mertle wouldn't want me there," Lilo said giving a small frown

"Actually Mertle said I was allowed to bring one guest from myself and since you are one of her friends I thought it would be nice if you come" Mrs Edmonds said with a reassuring tone

"Really you would do that?" Lilo ask as her frown change to a large smile

"yes I would Lilo, I will be waiting at the stairs when you accept" Mrs Edmonds said with a cheerfully tone

"hey Stitch" Lilo said turning to her friend

Stitch turned his head to look at Lilo

"we're going to Mertle's tea party" Lilo said with a cheerful tone

"Naga Stinky Head" Stitch said with disgust

Lilo walked up to the couch and sit next to him

"come on Stitch it will be fun" Lilo said

"Naga" Stitch growled

"I agree with Stitch, that Mertle is a mean little girl, you shouldn't even be near her" Pleakley said

Lilo looked at Pleakley and Stitch for a moment before she started to enlarge her eyes to make herself cute

Stitch and Pleakley both see this and tried so hard to resist her cut eyes, they sweated, their teeth grind and their eyes struggle to stay calm

"fine you can go" Pleakley said as he gave up and Stitch Nodded which is a sign he agrees to come with Lilo

"way let's go" Lilo said raising both her arms up in the air and walking to the door

"Ih" Stitch said as he rise a claw and crawl away for a minute a came back with a bag and showed her the E.D.B (Experiment, Dehydration, Blaster) Lilo looks at Stitch and understands that they should always be prepared

"bye Pleakley" Lilo said as she waved goodbye with Stitch following behind her with the bag on his back and closes the door behind them

Pleakley continues to watching his show until he heard "ARHH" Jumba screaming in his room, he quickly ran from the couch to the stairs to the door to see Jumba looking under the desk and his bed while lifting some piles of paper

"Jumba whats wrong?" Pleakley asks the worried Jumba

"It is terrible my one eye friend Jumba cannot find the E.D.B anywhere," Jumba shouted as he continues searching

"oh I saw Stitch with it in his backpack as Lilo and him walking out the door to go to Mertle's house" Pleakley answered with calm and happy tone

as he said that Jumba's four eyes opened wide in shock as he turned around and grab his shoulders and started to shake him very violently

"This is terrible!" Jumba said with dismay

"why?" Pleakley quickly asked, Jumba let go of Pleakley's shoulders and walked to his chair and sat down

"Jumba made a terrible mistake with the E.D.B, I created it to contain dangerous experiments but what I didn't think what would happens if it was used on an experiment pod. If used on experiment it dehydrate them back into pod but the same thing could happen to the pod but in reverse," Jumba said with dismay and worry face

Pleakley at first did not understand but as a few seconds past, he finally understands what meant as his face changes into a gasp

"are you saying that- that gun could also activate an experiment pod as well!" Pleakley yelled in utter shock at that fact

"precisely, my one eye friend if E.D.B ever shot pod it will activate and unleash chaos so we must get to little mean girl party to get the E.D.B back before little girl accidentally activate experiment" Jumba said

both Jumba and Pleakley quickly ran through the house and out the door to get into the car, unknown to them an yellow experiment pod was under their tire, as they start to move the tire sent the pod flying

"hey Jumba did you closed the door?"

"Oh yes I did, I turned the lock and let the door close by itself"

unfortunately the door was not completely closed as the pod flew straight through the door just seconds before it closes, Pleakley looks back to see the door is close and goes back in his seat, the pod bounces around the living room than off to the kitchen where it hits the tap's knob and turn on the water and bounces right into the sink coming in contact with the water and activating the pod, a blonde furred creature came up from the sink with sharp black eyes with a bright red shine to them long claws with his paw having a orange colour patch in the middle and feet with the same orange patch to both be four digit, the fur on his body were shape like spikes with short ears and a big peach colour nose and a small fluffy tail with orange spikes at the end.

"where am I, where is that villain and where is Deku and those two shit head-AHHHH!" Kacchan shouted as he fell off the edge and landed on the floor "Uhh" Kacchan got up and see that everything around him is bigger than him "why is everything so fucking big and why the fuck do I feel so warm and fluffy-!" he looked down to see his claws and fur covered body, he was trembling at his own body, quickly looked for a mirror and climbed up the counter with some difficulty and made to the window to see his appearance. He shake slowly to trembling with small explosions coming off from his claws as his face turns into a snare filled with intense rage and anger as he is going to blow!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**I know I promise that Kirishima would be seen but right now I am trying to limit the sentences in the chapters so you may enjoy them more I will get started the next chapter and I promise Kirishima will definitely in it as always see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's have some knowledge

**Chapter 5 WOOHOOO this is amazing thanks for reading this far i hope you enjoy it see ya don't forget to vote and comment.**

_**Chapter 5 Lets have some knowledge**_

* * *

Izuku walked through the forest as his little legs grew tired from the running and his throat is sore a little from the shouting, his arms go limp just sling from his side while his bottom arms are dragging on the ground

"how long have I been walking for?" Izuku asked himself as his tiredness overtake him for a moment, he thought he was going to lose it until he saw a building, the closer he gotten to it the more he realises he isn't going nuts and have finally found a town

_"there could be some there could help" _Izuku Thought he started to pick up his speed and run to the streets, he made it and look around to see many people walking around, talking and having fun, but what confuses is why don't they have a strange features like him and where are the heroes

he walked up to a man "Hello can you point me to a direction of a hero agency?" Izuku asked, the man looked around trying to see where that voice was coming from, he looks down to see Izuku "AHHH what are you?!" the man screamed and slowly moves backwards. Izuku was confuses so he moves forward "are you okay?" "Ahhh MONSTER!" he screamed and ran away from Izuku, he was so confuse why did he ran away, he walked up to a group of kids and tapped one of their shoulders, they turned and looked at Izuku before running away screaming, he tried to talk to a women but she screamed and whack him with her purse and ran away

he gotten up rubbing his head where he was wracked, he look around to see everyone was gone, his ears limped down his head as he saddened he continued to walk all alone and sad

* * *

Lilo walked up the steps with Stitch on all fours walking behind her, she got to the door and press the door bell a 'ding dong' and the door opens with Mertle, "Weirdlo what are you doing here?" Mertle asked with disgust and anger at seeing Lilo at her door

"your mum invited me" Lilo answered with a little grin to the side

Mertle just stared at Lilo for a few seconds "no she didn't, you liar" Mertle said calling her a liar

"but I'm not Mertle you can ask her yourself" Lilo said

"Mum! did you invite Lilo?" Mertle asked as she yelled inside the house

"yes I did" Mrs Edmonds answered from inside the house

"Why did you?!" Mertle shouted

"because you girls need to get along and your both friends"

"But Mum!-""no buts, beside you said i can invite a person so i invited Lilo"

Mertle looks at Lilo with disgust with her eyebrows pressed down on her eyelids

"I brought a gift" Lilo said with a smile

Mertle sighed and lift her eyebrows "fine come on in" Mertle said with a sigh

Lilo walked in the front door with Stitch right behind her giving Mertle a grumpy and annoyed stare as they got in, she closed the door behind them

* * *

they were driving crazy fast as they tried to get to Mertle's house before Lilo use the E.D.B (Experiment, Dehydration, Blaster) and accidentally activate a experiment pod, Jumba looked at Pleakley for a moment and was confused how did he gotten on an wig

"Pleakley where did you get the wig" Jumba asked with curiosity while trying to focus on the road

"oh this I always have a wig in here just in case we are in a hurry" Pleakley said

"Jumba where is your disguise?"

"we don't have time for disguises, we must get to little girl"

"but we cannot be seen put it on now"

"No"

"you must"

"No"

"now Jumba before someone sees you" Pleakley tried really hard for Jumba to put his disguised on but it distracted him from the road causing them to run over something with a thump, once they felt that they stopped the car

"what did we hit?" Pleakley asked

Jumba just jump out the car and ran back to see a green furry creature with the same features as 626 but with a puff of dark green hair on his head, four freckles in a diamond on its cheeks, a big light green bunny tail and long curly antennas, Jumba quickly pick him up and put his ear near his chest to hear a heartbeat, he sighs a sign of relief as he can hear a heartbeat, Pleakley quickly came to see Jumba holding a green Stitch

"is that Stitch?" Pleakley asked Jumba as he started to freak out a little bit

"no this is not 626 but a different experiment, I do not remember creating this one" Jumba answered as he was confused and puzzled

"what are we going to do?" Pleakley asked

"We have to take him with us" Jumba said as he quickly ran back to the car

"oh okay I think that is a great idea- What!?" Pleakley shouted as he followed Jumba to the car, Jumba quickly placed him in the capsule and strip him to the back seat and got in the driver seat with Pleakley just made it in the car before Jumba step on the paddle and go

"why are we taking this thing?"

"because he is 626's cousin, family and I must know where he came from but first we must get to little girl now!"

* * *

Kacchan had seen what he is now and is now full blown ballistic

"WHAT THE FUCK!, WHY AM I A FREAKING KOALA!" Kacchan Shouted with anger and frustration as explosions go off in his claws, out of nowhere explosions went off under his feet launching him over to the table crashing onto his back

"what the fuck was that?" he looked at the bottom of his feet to see orange circles on both of them the same kind on his claws, he poked the circle and smell his claw _"sweat?" _Kacchan couldn't understand how and why he was in this state but he came up with a experiment, he jump off the table and created small explosions from his pad feet, keeping him in the air for a few seconds until a big explosion went off launching him up the roof, 'CRASH' his head broke through the ceiling making him stuck while his body quickly and wildly move around trying to break free

"FUCKING DAMMIT!

Kacchan kicks legs back and forth while his hands push as hard as they can on the ceiling to force his head out he screamed with intense anger as he kept pushing till explosions went off from his paws breaking his head free but letting him fall face first to the table, he groaned as he slowly lifted his head and started to get up, his face scrounges and turn into a snare as he grinds his teeth with anger, he gets to his feet and trying to figure out how and why was explosions coming from his strange 'paws' he heard a gurgle as he looks to his stomach, releasing he was hungry he look away and see a fridge, jump off the table and walked over to it, he opens the fridge and looked in to see a bunch of food, his mouth was drooling till he saw a pot full of brown stinky, mussy soup that reeks of dog food

Kacchan just looks at the disgusting thing of a 'food' while he feels the urge to vomit as he turns green he quickly cover his mouth with his claw and close the fridge quick and strongly as he lays his back on the door "What the fuck was that shit, was that suppose to be food what ever villain created that pile of shit is fucking terrible at cooking" Kacchan said as he try's not to puke from thinking about it, he weakly walked out the kitchen into the hallway still feeling sick from that smell, he walks to the left and see's a metal circle shape platform, he was curios so he walked onto it and the platform rose up like a elevator into a room, "what is this a bed room?" Kacchan questioned as he looks around seeing two beds, a book shelf and a desk with a small smooth computer resting on top

he walks up the desk and sit in the chair and open the laptop, he stares at the keyboard looking the on button, he found a big green button on the side and pressed it the screen brightly flashed on, Kacchan had to closed his eyes for a second for high bright it was till his eyes adjusted to the brightness, once it did he looked to the screen to see many files with 3 digit numbers on each one, Kacchan looked at the keyboard holding his claw over it looking for which button to press now, he just with a blank expression pressed a random button showing a file, he was shocked for a sec, but calmed down to read the file

_"Experiment 062, Primary function creating irresistible and delicious food" _Kacchan thought as he slowly reads the file "what is it some kind of chef?" he continued to read till he reached the part about 062 eating the people he fattened, that made Kacchan's sickened and drop, he thought of what type of monster is this, he pressed another button and what showed up was a file with 285 _"Experiment 285 Primary function stop people working" _"okay this one just makes people lazy", he pressed another one, a file with 606 _"Experiment 606 Primary function Creating black holes" _"WHAT THE FUCK THIS ONE MAKES A FUCKING BLACK HOLE!, why the hell this this thing has this quirk" Kacchan shouted with anger he accidentally pressed a button then a video pop up

with a big fat scientist with 4 eyes and hair (young Jumba) _"why hello there, if you are watching this than you have found my experiment database"_ said young Jumba,

Kacchan just stares with a questioned expression "experiments what the hell, are those what those creatures were on the files?"

_"__now let me introduce myself I am Jumba Jookiba, an evil genies who created destructive, evil, monstrous experiments that bring chaos where ever they go, Hahahaha!__"_

all he said and that evil laugh just put Kacchan in extreme confusion and disgust "who in there straight fucking mind would create killer monsters that eat people and create black-holes!" he thought in his head as the video continues

_"__Jumba created the experiments for evil yes but not for myself for a person name Dr Jacques von Hamsterviel, who paid'd for this entire project, Jumba couldn't help himself with creating the experiments and the money helped a lot with it__"_

"why was he addressing himself in the 3rd person?"

_"__now you must be asking yourself question how will I be able to till which is which without this computer, well Jumba had created a mobile scanner that is able to scan an experiment and tell you its primary function and powers and Jumba will show it to you...if Jumba can find it, where did he put...ah wait a moment I need to find the- aha here it is, behold Jumba's Experiment register scanner or the E.R.S or to put it simply 'Ers__'"_

in the Jumba's hands in the video was a blue round thick disc like object with a green edge and yellow circle on the top with a big red button in the middle

"Ers?, that sound like a stupid name"

_"__you might be asking yourself how it works and how to turn it on, well all you need to do is press this button and it will reveal a screen which will scan the experiments genetic code and explain information about that experiment, now Jumba hopes you enjoyed this video and Jumba do hope you find it__" _the video than closed on itself as it ends

Kacchan now is not just confuse but also strangely interested "maybe with that device I could learn more about this body, even a way back" kacchan though with his signature smirk, as he was thinking he heard a sound from outside he ran to the window to see a car pulling through in front of the house_, _seeing this he knows he needs a place to hide since in his current condition

* * *

Nani gets out of her car and starts to walk up the steps, she put her hand into her pocket and pull out her key and put into the lock and open the door and enter the house "Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley I'm home!" Nani Shouted in the house

there were silence, she couldn't understand why nobody was home they didn't even left a note

"where is everyone?" Nani questioned herself as she was about to looked around the house for them till

'THUD' she heard a sound coming from Lilo's room, she slowly walked to the platform elevator and enter the bedroom and she found nothing, but she notice the laptop on and open "why is it open?" she went over to the table to close it, unknowingly for her Kacchan silently crawled from under the bed and slowly stepped over to the elevator, Kacchan was only a few steps away till Nani sniffed something in the air

"is that ash and smoke?"

she quickly turn around to see the spiky blond experiment just stepping onto the platform and going down

"What the heck get back here!" Nani shouted she gotten down the elevator and search around for the blonds experiment, she came into Jumba and Pleakley's room searching for Kacchan till she found a blue thick disc with a green circle edge, a inner yellow circle and a red button in the middle

"_what is this?_" Nani thought she smelled the ash and smoke again knowing that he is close, she looked back to the disc and gave a "hmm" with a good idea, she walked to the living room and carefully placed the disc on the floor and opened and quickly closed the door loud enough for the house to hear and quickly get behind a door frame with a container ready

Kacchan heard the sound a poked his head through the kitchen door "_heh that bastard thought I was going to be fouled by that_" he was acting sarcastically as he thinks till he sees the disc on the floor _"is that the disc thing, I might be able to use, but what if it's a trap, what am I saying if it is a trap I will just use my quirk and explode them to kingdom come!_" Kacchan smirked as he walked over to the disc he was about to grab it into his claws when out of nowhere Nani caught him with the container over him, she quickly swept it up and sealed it before he knew what happened

"Ha got you" Nani said with a sense of pride in her tone as she stared at kacchan in the container with a smirk

"LET ME OUT YOU OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kacchan shouted in the container but it was a little muffled

"excuse me, did I just heard you swearing your going to kill me?" Nani looked at him with confusion and anger

"YA RIGHT BITCH!"

Nani face turn into pure rage and started to shake the container making Kacchan bouncing up and down in there hitting his head on the surfaces, after she is finished he holds it up with Kacchan sore and queasy inside

"you should watch your mouth fur ball"

"Never now die!" Kacchan shouted as he unleashed an explosion but it only exploded on the inside and did not break the container, Kacchan was completely confused and angry at the fact the glass container didn't break "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THIS BREAK?!"

"well, well sorry to inform you but this was made to contain the most destructive experiments"

"well fuck you"

Nani threw the container on the ground causing Kacchan to crash into the bottom face first, after she threw him she walked over to the disc and picked it up "now what does this thing do?" Nani asked with one eye closed as she turned it into different angles to see its full shape, she looked at the button and pressed it, the top UN-clips into a screen with a keyboard under it, the screen turn on with a bright green light

the light tune down a little with a writing on the screen saying 'scanning for experiment data' Nani didn't understand what it meant but when gotten an idea she turn the object to Kacchan's direction than a yellow wide flat light flashed up and down of him till it return back to the machine

the screen came up with a digital image of the blond experiment and many different info about him "sweet now lets read about you" Nani said with a smile and sat down on the couch with the round laptop device in her lap

Kacchan turn his body in the container to face Nani to see she has the device and already reading something "Hey give me that!" Kacchan shouted but Nani didn't answer it is unknown if she can't hear him or she is just ignoring him Kacchan tries his explosions again but no affect, he kept this going for a while but after a few explosions later he just lays in there tired and angry

while that was going on Nani was reading the report the device gave from the blond experiment _"Experiment Unknown Not recognised. Loading...loading...Experiment data collected now categorised._ (now name) _Experiment 630. __Primary Function: Creating powerful Explosion Detonation" _Nani looks at the screen then turn her head to look at Kacchan who was staring at her with his sharp black eyes with a growing tick on his head

"Great I am here with a destructive monster in my house"

"Hey I am right here"

"and I do not care, you know what"

Nani set the laptop on the arm of the couch and sit up, she goes to the kitchen to see the sink overflowing, smoke and burn marks on the desk, table and the ceiling with a burned and smoky hole with tiny pieces falling apart from it, a tick grows on her head as her mouth moves into a snare, she quickly stomps over to the container and bent down, she picks up the container carrying Kacchan inside and go through the door to the car, she puts the container on the passenger seat and strap in him down and enter the driver seat and starts the car

"where are we going?!"

"to see Jumba" Nani answered with a sort of annoy tone

"WHO THE HECK IS JUMBA?!"_"wait a fucking minute he was the guy on the video maybe I can fucking find some info to get me back to my normal self" _as Kacchan thinks his anger slowly die down

"he was the one who created you little monster" Nani said with annoyance and anger in her voice

when Kacchan that sentence his tick grows back and his expression turns into a violent snare "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?, I am not a fucking monster"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror and stop swearing in my car!"

Kacchan didn't want to agree with her, but she is right about his appearance, but he was not going to give in that he was made by a evil mad man

Nani's Car drive fast furious into the streets as she looks for Jumba to explain what this experiment is and why the hell he made another one?!

* * *

Mertle, her friends, Lilo and Stitch were having a tea party out in the backyard, until they started to bring out the gifts

"Here Mertle this is my gift" the blonde girl said as she handed the box to Mertle, she opened to see a barbie doll dressed like a princess covered in diamonds

"thanks" Mertle said with her usual blank face she place the doll next to a pile of presents

"now what did you bring Weirdlo" "Yaaa" Mertle said as her groupies agreed, Lilo went to the bushes for a sec and brought a big box and shoved it to Mertle

"open it" Lilo said with a smile Stitch just sat in the corner with his arms cross with a snare and a growl, Mertle opened the box to reveal a bike just like her old one

"well thanks Weirdlo"

"YAAA"

"that's not all press the red button" Lilo pointed to the red button on the side of the handle, Mertle pressed the buttons and the wheels expanded into rubber floats

"it can used as a flotation vehicle and you can ride it over the water and you have to press the green button to deflate it" Lilo said with smile on her face

Mertle just stares at the gift then at Lilo "It's a okay gift and I accept it"

"Okay its my turn for the present!" Mrs Edmond shouted as she carries a small box, as he walks to Mertle, Stitch decided to be next to Lilo to see what it was

Mertle grabbed the box and opened to reveal a little golf statue "uhh thanks mom" Mertle said with a little confused expression Lilo smiled, until her shirt was tugged by Stitch

"what is it Stitch?" Lilo asked Stitch as he pointed to the golf statue, she was confused, but after a few seconds she realised what was so important, the ball near the golfers club was a red experiment pod with the 'E' on its surface

"Oh No!" Lilo said with a scared expression and terrified tone

"Choota" Stitch said with a quick nod

* * *

**And there is a cliffhanger, sorry for the long update i have school stuff to do and family time to spend and now if you excuse me i will get to working on my next chapter see ya **


End file.
